1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective eye wear and more particularly, for example, to goggles that protect the eyes of a firefighter from ultra-hazardous conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When it is necessary to work in high temperature hazardous conditions such as those encountered by a firefighter, precautions to protect the firefighter""s eyes become a necessity. Many different designs for eye protection under such severe high temperature conditions have been proposed. The eye protection previously known generally seeks to protect an individuals entire face against the hazardous conditions by using a heat-resistant face shield.
Little attention has been given to specifically protecting a user""s eyes from high temperature hazardous conditions by using a pair of goggles. To date, no goggles exist which are designed for the purpose of meeting these high temperature hazardous conditions. This is important because goggles, as opposed to a face shield, are quicker and easier to use, can easily be adapted for use with a filter or respirator device, and provide enhanced eye protection. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need, especially for firefighters, for goggles that offer superior eye protection, overcome the shortcomings of currently available goggles, and enhance visibility.
Broadly speaking, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the need for high temperature-resistant goggles that protect the wearer""s eyes from ultra hazardous conditions, including extremely high temperatures and foreign materials which might otherwise impair the wearer""s vision.
The goggles of this invention primarily comprise an assembly of four main elements: a frame, a lens, a bezel, and a strap. The frame is used in conjunction with the bezel and the lens to protect the eyes of the wearer, and the strap is used to secure the goggles in place. These goggles are: designed to form a comfortable fit and seal against the wearer""s nose and face; configured to prevent moisture from accumulating on the inside of the goggles; configured to prevent foreign materials from entering from outside the goggles, and; designed to allow the goggles wearer to easily fit the goggles to his face while easily accommodating spectacles, when necessary, normally worn close to the user""s face. The unique frame design allows the goggles to collapse flat, with the exception of the lens, for easy storage in a small space, such as a pocket, when not in use.
In one embodiment, the lens used in the goggles is curved and provides multiple optical zones integral therewith for enhanced undistorted vision. The frame securely holds the lens in place over the wearer""s eyes. A bezel is attached to the frame. Opening covers are coupled to the bezel and cooperate with dams formed around the openings in order to prevent water or other undesirable matter from entering the interior of the goggles when they are on the wearer""s face. The bezel includes an attachment which cooperates with the strap to adjustably secure the goggles in place on the wearer""s face.